


A Mother's Strength

by dettiot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Padme Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dettiot/pseuds/dettiot
Summary: Hearing all the stories about a mother’s superhuman strength was one thing. Experiencing it for yourself was something else.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	A Mother's Strength

Hearing all the stories about a mother’s superhuman strength was one thing. Experiencing it for yourself was something else. 

On the day she gave birth to unexpected twins, Padme Amidala found the full extent of her strength and power. Because as she pushed, as she sweated and screamed to bring one child, and then another, into the galaxy, she could feel something pulling at her spirit. 

Something that wanted to take her away from her children. 

And with all the grit and courage she had, everything inside her which had been forged by her years as Queen, as Senator, as a secret wife, she fought. She fought for her children. She fought for her lost husband. And she fought for herself. 

So when Luke and Leia were placed in her arms, she was exhausted. She could barely hold them. But she knew this was not the first and only time she would hold her children. 

She would be able to hold them for decades. 

XXX

“Leia, my darling, it’s all right,” Padme said, brushing back a lock of her daughter’s hair. “You’re doing wonderfully.” 

Leia. So like her father, with her anger and quick wit and loyalty. But unlike Anakin, too, because she channeled that anger and cleverness into helping the galaxy’s people. Not making the galaxy better–but making its people better. 

And now, her daughter was in a clinic’s delivery room, not so different from the one in which she had entered the galaxy, to show her own twins the start of their journey. 

A journey promising to be safer and happier than Padme’s twins had experienced. But that didn’t matter to a soon-to-be grandmother. All that mattered was holding her daughter’s hand as Leia realized how strong she really was.

“Where’s Han?” Leia said between contractions, sorrow and hope equally mixed in her voice. 

“He’ll be here soon,” Padme promised. “Breathe, Leia. You can do this.” 

At that moment, as if she had summoned him, Han Solo burst into the delivery room, his eyes as wild as his hair. Padme stepped back, allowing Leia to draw comfort and strength from her husband. 

But then, at the moment of delivery, Leia looked around and reached her hand out to Padme. And clutching her mother and husband’s hands, Leia Organa Solo gave birth to Jaina and Jacen Solo.

XXX

Luke smiled at her as he watched her rock the twins. “You’ve got the touch, Mom.” 

Padme smiled back at him. “I perfected it on you and Leia. How does it feel to be an uncle?” 

Only a mother would probably see the shadow falling over Luke’s eyes. She could guess why and her heart ached for her son, who had chosen such a difficult path in life. But if Leia was like her father, Luke was like her: full of love and hope and compassion. Even more than she was, in fact. 

So even though he was scared of his power over these two tiny lives, he would do nothing but show eternal love to his nephew and niece. 

“I’m excited they’re here,” Luke said with another smile. “They’re such bright lights in the Force. I think–” 

When he stopped and whirled around, Padme froze, her muscles tensing for action. When the uneasy, tense silence grew too much for her, she whispered, “Luke?” 

“I … I feel a presence …” he said softly, his eyes going wide. “I think–Father.” 

Padme took a deep breath as a shimmering, indistinct figure of blue light appeared before her. Even without the Force, she knew it was Anakin. 

Luke was speaking, a one-sided conversation, but Padme was focused on the figure in front of her. It came closer and she felt a soft breath on her cheek. Looking down at Jacen and Jaina, she could see the blue light slowly drift over first Jaina, then Jacen’s head. Like a hand brushing over their soft, precious bodies. 

_They have your strength, Padme …_

She gasped at the voice she still remembered, and then the figure, the light, was gone.


End file.
